


My Hero

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: Emma is scared of spiders. Based on a tumblr prompt by @allison-chase.





	

_“Finally,”_ Emma thought as she finished brushing her teeth and was ready to go to bed. Today had been a tiring day for her at work and she would soon fall asleep standing if she didn’t get into bed. 

She pulled her covers back, ready to sink into her inviting bed, when something made her freeze. 

Thankfully she still hadn’t turned the light on her nightstand off yet or else she would have missed it. 

There in the middle of her bed between the sheets was a big spider crawling around merrily. 

She let out a yelp and dashed out of her room so fast she almost tripped over her own feet. Somehow she thought to close her door so the spider wouldn’t “follow her.” 

Not many things scared Emma Swan, but spiders was definitely one of them. 

She ran to her roommate and best friend’s room and noticed his light was off. She didn’t even think about the fact that he was sleeping in her fright and went in, closing the door a bit too loud.

Thankfully the noise somehow didn’t wake Killian. The guy really was a deep sleeper. Before she could think about what she was doing, she climbed into bed next to him quietly so she wouldn’t wake him. 

What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t sleep in her bed anymore and she didn’t want to wake him up and disturb him. 

Well, that’s what she told herself. 

If she were honest with herself she would have admitted that she wanted the excuse to sleep next to him. To have his comforting warmth near her, knowing she was safe just by being in his presence. 

She couldn’t ruin their friendship with her ever growing feelings.

Emma sighed, she was getting really good at locking up her emotions. But right now knowing that he isn’t conscious, she caresses his cheek, barely touching it, and whispering a soft “goodnight Killian.” 

* * *

 

Killian wakes up with the feeling of hair tickling his nose. Confused, he opens his eyes and is surprised to find Emma being the occupant currently sleeping with her head on his shoulder and the smell of her hair in his nose. 

Why she’s in his arms and sleeping in his bed he doesn’t know, but he can’t say that he’s going to complain. 

Having her in his arms this way only makes his longing for her worse. He wants to tell her how he feels, but he’s afraid he’ll ruin his friendship with her and he’d rather be her friend than lose her completely. 

Knowing that she’s asleep he tightens his arms around her and presses a light kiss to her temple, whispering “I wish I was brave enough to tell you how completely in love with you I am, Swan.”

Suddenly he feels her stiffen and he knows that he’s just screwed up. “ _Bloody hell_ ,” he thought. She wasn’t asleep. He closes his eyes and lets out an exhale, angry at himself for being so careless. 

He feels her warm hand cup his cheek and that’s when he opens his eyes and looks down at her. She has tears in her eyes and a tremulous smile curling on her lips. 

“Did... did you mean it? Do you love me?” she asks him in a shaky voice. 

Looking into her green eyes that always manage to hold him captive, he doesn’t have the heart to lie to her. 

He’s so afraid of her reaction that he can’t seem to move or formulate any words except a simple, “aye.”

She lets out a sound that’s a mixture of a laugh and a sob and he finds his lips connected to hers in the next moment. 

Once they pull back to take a breath she looks deep into his eyes and whispers, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

When she tells him why she was sleeping in his bed, he proceeds to kill the spider for her. 

Her hero. 

* * *

 

The following month Killian is setting up his sleeping arrangements on the couch after an argument they had, he finds a cockroach and runs to Emma’s arms. 

She doesn’t have the heart to be mad anymore and kills it for him the next day. 

His hero. 


End file.
